naohsvisionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Nexus
The Nexus is a dimensional interconnection of Ley energy which provides a pathway to all possible dimensions. It is unknown whether it was created by some being or just if it's the one place of the entire universe where all dimensions naturally overlap. 'What exactly is the Nexus?' : The Nexus is a network of completely different dimensions with interwoven connections. Except for rare linking points, each layer or realm is effectively its own universe with its own natural laws. The Material Realm is the only chance for mortals to enter other dimensions, but some strong magic user are capable to travel through conjured portals or it is even possible to travel with an astral body by meditation, but in this status you don't have any physical traits. : The dimensions breaks down into a number of general types: ''' *The Material Realm (The universe of mortals and the nodal point of all realms and layers.) *The Transitive Layers (is only a term for three special layers, '''Astral, Ethereal, Twilight.) *The Inner Layers (Ethereal layer, Elemental layers, Energy layers.) *The Astral Layer (This is the connection between the Inner and the Outer Layers.) *The Outer Layers (Home of divine beings, deities, creatures, Celestials, Eternals and dissidents.) *The Interwebs (These are links to other layers.) 'Material Realm' The Material Realm is the center of most cosmologies and defines what is considered normal. The Material Realm has the following traits: *''Normal Gravity.'' *''Normal Time.'' *''Alterable Morphic.'' *''No Elemental or Energy Traits (specific locations may have these traits, however).'' *''Mildly neutral-aligned.'' *''Normal magic.'' : The Material Realm tends to be the most Earthlike of all dimensions and operates under the same set of natural laws that our own real world does. 'Transitive Layers' These three layers have one important common characteristic: Each is used to get from one place to another. The Astral Layer is a passage to all other layers and realms, while the Ethereal Layer and the Twilight Layer both serve as means of transportation within the Material Realm they’re connected to. These layers have the strongest regular interaction with the Material Realm and are often accessed by using various spells. They have native inhabitants as well. 'Inner Layers' The Ethereal Layer The Ethereal Layer is coexistent with the Material Realm and often overlaps with other layers as well. The Material Realm itself is visible from the Ethereal Layer, but it appears muted and indistinct, its colors blurring into each other and its edges turning fuzzy. While it is possible to see into the Material Realm from the Ethereal Layer, the Ethereal Layer is usually invisible to those on the Material World. Normally, creatures on the Ethereal Layer cannot physical attack creatures on the Material Realm, and vice versa. A traveler on the Ethereal Layer is invisible, incorporeal, and utterly silent to someone on the Material Realm. The Ethereal Layer is mostly empty of structures and impediments. However, the layer has its own inhabitants. Some of these are other ethereal beings, but the ghosts found here pose a particular peril to those who walk in this ethereal fog. It has the following traits: *''No gravity.'' *''Alterable morphic. The layer contains little to alter, however.'' *''Mildly neutral-aligned.'' *''Normal magic. Spells function normally on the Ethereal Layer, though they do not cross into the Material Realm.'' *''The only exceptions are spells and spell-like abilities that have the force that affect ethereal beings in the Ethereal Layer. Spell-casters on the Material Realm must have some way to detect foes on the Ethereal Layer before targeting them with force-based spells, of course. While it’s impossible to hit ethereal beings with a physical hit but with a force spell cast on the Material Realm, the reverse is possible too, however it had its limits. Magical attacks cross from the Ethereal Layer to the Material World are defined by an individual connection to the seeking being, including physical force attacks are indeed possible but only temporary an ethereal being is capable to transcend into the Material Realm.'' Elemental Layers The Elemental Layers represent form and essence, but hold little thought and no high concepts. No philosophies bind these layers. They simply are, they represent the materials that comprise the Material Realm. Surviving on the Inner Layers in more difficult than on most of the Outer Layers. Since civilization in any form is rarer here than on the Outer Layers, each Elemental Layer is made up almost entirely of its base element. In fact, sometimes, bits and bubbles of one element make their way onto the layer of another; but once they enter another layer, these elemental bits are subject to the conditions of that layer. The Counter-Elemental layers are also links between opposite elements for example when water seeping onto the layer of fire becomes it altered into a layer of hot water and steam and vise versa or when air and earth turns do dust. The elemental material of the first layer begins to subtly change to the element of the second. The Para-elemental and Quasi-elemental links also leak into each other as well as the four base layer. In the center of the Inner layer is the layer of ether and within this layer there are four realms they are manifestations of the elemental gods of the universe. Each is made up of a single type of element that overwhelms all others. These layers are in truth converted prisons of the elemental gods, because in recent times, the Celestial Gods of Law imprisoned them for their crimes against the Material Realm the sole elemental god Thimmaoth is the ward of his siblings. These Gods and the natives of a particular layer are made of the same element as the layer itself. The realms are somehow connected to the Material Realm and the Outer Layers, but it has it's limitations. Every Realm is limitless and has interwoven connections to each other. *The elemental layer of Earth (Aempedokolesha, the Goddess of earth) *The elemental layer of Fire (Szheraklith, the God of fire) *The elemental layer of Water (Thalesha, the Goddess of Ice) *The elemental layer of Air (Anashimeneth, the God of air) *The elemental layer of Ether (Thimmaioth, the God of ether) The Quasi-elemental Affection *''The Positive Quasi-elemental affection:'' ' *The element of Lightning and Storm, where Air and Positive Energy mix, is often called the layer of storms or the vengeful Land by scholars. It's like the layer of air in every way, except that there is always an electrical storm crashing down upon a body's head. Metal automatically attracts lightning bolts, accompanied by terrible thunder. The mysterious Tower of Storms is the only known structure here, but nobody, even native creatures, knows who lives here. *Lay-walkers, adventurers sometimes refer to the layer of minerals (where Earth and Positive Energy meet) as the treasure trove of the multiverse, but only to clueless who don't know the dark of it. The layer is filled with gems, gold silver and other treasures but it is also very dangerous and well guarded. Native creatures don't like visitors who steals jewels and ores of this layer. Getting around presents the same challenges as does the layer of earth, the difference is that everything has sharp edges that cut like razors. Everything on this layer fossilizes at an incredible rate and beings remaining here too long turn to stone. *Fire and positive energy create the layer of radiance. Cascading light, brilliant color and mind-numbing illumination fill this layer. Without protection a traveler will go quickly blind. Radiance is as empty as the layer of Air and as hot as the layer of Fire; only radiant beings live here. Near the edge of the Positive Energy layer stands a shimmering glow called "Heart of Light", where great healings are possible. *Much more fancifully is the Quasi-elemental Layer of Rainbows (mix of Water and positive energy), a colorful place so thick with clammy vapor that a being runs the risk of drowning in it. On this layer there lives lesser water and positive energy beings. *''Radiance, the positive affection of fire *''Lightning, the positive affection of air'' *''Minerals, the positive affection of earth'' *''Rainbows, the positive affection of water'' *''Twilight, the positive affection of negative energy'' *The Negative Quasielemtal affection: ''' *Air and Negative Energy create the layer of Vacuum, a void of absolute nothingness; nothing to breathe, nothing to stand on, nothing to fly or swim through. Drifting anchored by a thread between Vacuum and Negative Energy. If a Basher can come up with a way to stay warm and do without breath, he can travel by sheer force of will, using only his mind to move. Some say that beings of pure thought, without mass or energy, dwell here and possibly travel out onto the other layers. *Travelers on the layer of Grime (mix of Earth and Negative Energy) find themselves slowly decompose, breaking up into the grime of this place. But this layer has a number of native inhabitants: grime stalkers, grime mephits, grimelings and Grimers. Seems that the only use of this place comes from its function as a dumb; banishments have lead to this layer's pseudonym, the House of the Polution. *The layer of Ash, resultant from the meeting of Fire and Negative Energy, has fewer inhabitants than grime and is bad as fire. In fact a traveler can't breath here and the cinders drain a body's warmth at every turn. This place is an endless sea of cinder and ash. *The layer of Salt (mix of Water and Negative Energy) is a forgotten place of dry, moisture-leeching crystalline crust. Some parts of the place are more liquid than others, but much of the layer is dry and parched. Nothing lives here, except salt. *''Ash the negative affection of fire'' *''Vacuum the negative affection of air'' *''Grime the negative affection of earth'' *''Ice the negative affection of water'' *''Twilight the negative affection of positive energy'' Twilight Layer Or sometimes refer as The Layer of Shadows is a dimly linked dimension, affected by the positive and negative energy sources that is both coterminous to and coexistent with the Material Realm. It overlaps the Material Realm much as the Ethereal Layer does, so a layer traveler can use the twilight to cover great distances quickly. The Layer of Twilight is also coterminous to other layers. With the right spell, a being can use the Layer of Twilight to visit other dimensions. The Layer of Twilight is a world of black and white; color itself has been bleached from the environment. It is otherwise appears similar to the Material World. Despite the lack of light sources, various plants, animals, and humanoids call the Layer of Twilight home. The layer of Twilight is magically morphic, and parts continually flow onto other layers. As a result, creating a precise map of the layer is absolute impossible, despite the presence of landmarks. The Layer of Twilight has the following traits: *''Magically morphic. Certain spells modify the base material of the Layer of Twilight. The utility and power of these spells within the Layer of Twilight make them particularly useful for explorers and natives alike.'' *''Mildly neutral-aligned.'' *''Enhanced magic. Twilight spells are enhanced on this layer. Such spells are cast as though they were prepared with the maximize Spell feat, though they don’t require the higher spell slots. Furthermore, specific spells become more powerful on the Layer of Twilight. Shadow spells are more powerfull in this layer.'' *''Impeded magic. Spells that use or generate light or fire may fizzle when cast on the Layer of Twilight. Spells that produce light are less effective in general, because all light sources have their ranges halved on the Layer of Twilight. Despite the dark nature of the Layer of Twilight, spells that produce, use, or manipulate darkness are unaffected by the layer.'' The Para-elemental Links The borders of Smoke, Lava, Mud and Rain lie between the main Elemental Layers. They are borderlayers of duality, in which two forces combine to make one. Less known and less traveled than the four elemental layers, they also hold some native inhabitants. *The border layer of Smoke is where Air and Fire meet. This layer's filled with foul smoke. A body can't breathe here without magical assistance; the hot atmosphere is completely saturated with choking clouds and noxious fumes. Like on the Layer of Air, down is relative and beings have to fly in order to get around. There's little native life here to do any building, except for some Places, where the paraelemental lesser gods rules over smoke beings and other smoke-based creatures. *Fire and Earth combine to form a layer more inhospitable than the Layer of Fire, the borderlayer of Lava and Magma. Some beings meet here to trade and few other creatures of lava, earth and fire dwell on this layer rather than their own. Otherwise, lava beings are all a body's going to find here. A lesser god claims dominance over the entire layer .and nobody seems to care enough to challenge him. ? *Earth and Water merge to form the Para-elemental border of Mud. Slime and mud fill an ocean with no end and no direction. Conditions are like those on the layer of Water, but the substance here is opaque and thick. Nothing can survive here except mud beings. No known cities or palaces exist, even in the few pockets of pure water of fresh air. *Water and Air form the border of Mist and Rain, which has a navigable surface and breathable air, and nothing else but Rain and Mist. Immense of misty storms, whirlwinds, maelstroms and seas make up the entire landscape. At the heart of the layer, a lesser god rules over all Mist elemental and mist-mephits, hoping to extend his influence even onto other layer. This layer produces a rare resources called eternal rain or unforming crystal; it 's extremely liquid and almost untouchable the only way to use it is to put into a special vial. The source of positive and negative Energy It's the Positive and Negative Energy source that breathe life into, or take it away from, the physical material universe. These are in fact no layers but many just call them layers of life and death. These are the sources of life and death force. All the living things draw their energy from the Positive Layer, while all the undead creatures draw from the Negative Layer. Even spells and magical items based on promoting or taking life tie directly to these layers. *The Positive Energy source: The Positive Energy Layer is a dangerous, terrible place to visit, despite its life promoting nature. Its energy is too strong. Travelers find this layer even more brilliant than the Layer of Radiance. Its energies seep into bashers entering the layer until their bodies simply can no longer contain the energy, literally burning the poor sods out. If a traveler is wounded or injured, the energies of the layer quickly heal the wounds. The only known native inhabitants of this layer are creatures of pure positive energy. *The Negative Energy source: There is nothing useful to a Lay-walker on the Negative Energy Layer. There's no reason someone would ever want to come here. This layer steals energy and destroys the spirit. It's a black formless source of all-consuming hunger, feeding upon life energy. Beings who come here without magical protection die and their spirits are consumed forever. Some corrupt bays made it possible to visit this place. Some individuals know of secret portals to a place that they maintain here, the Center of the Nothingness. Native inhabitants of this layer are of pure negative energy. Also the undead hover on this layer waiting to be loosed upon other layers, where they can drain energy from the living creatures. 'The Astral Layer' The Astral Layer is the mainspace between the other dimensions. When a character moves through an interplanar nexusportal or projects her spirit to a different layer of existence, she or he travels through the Astral Layer. Even spells that allow instantaneous movement across a layer briefly touch the Astral Layer.The Astral Layer is a great, endless sphere of clear sky, both above and below. Occasional bits of solid matter can be found here, but most of the Astral Layer is an endless, open domain. Both, travelers and refugees from other layers call the Astral Layer home. The Astral Layer has the following traits: *''Subjective directional gravity.'' *''Timeless. Age, hunger, thirst, poison, and natural healing don’t function in the Astral Layer, though they resume functioning when the traveler leaves the Astral Layer.'' *''Mildly neutral-aligned.'' *''Enhanced magic. All spells and spell-like abilities used within the Astral Layer may be improved by spell haste. All spells, spell-like abilities and magic items'' are unaffected. Outer Layers If you enter this layer then you walk right into'' The Borderlands'' (somtimes refered as Borderrealms or Outlands) this is the very center of the Outer Layers and it is the true neutral ground which is connected to nine powerful realms. All kind of divine beings live there, as do creatures such as celestials, eternals and dissidents. Each world of the Outer Layers has an alignment, representing a particular moral or ethical outlook of its world, and the natives of each world tend to behave in agreement with that world’s alignment, exept the Borderrealm this is a true neutral ground it is a field of nonviolence and diplomacy, but in the other realms arises war very quick and often. Nephesh = Beastlands, Orgoroth = The Forbidden Lands, Anesheedora = The Borderlands 'Interwebs' This catch-all category covers all extradimensional spaces that function like layers but have measurable size and limited access. Other kinds of layers are theoretically infinite in size, but a interweb might be only a few hundred feet across. 'Layer Traits' Each layer of existence has its own properties—the natural laws of its universe. Layer traits are broken down into a number of general areas. All layers have the following kinds of traits. *Physical Traits: These traits determine the laws of physics and nature on the layer, including how gravity and time function. *Elemental and Energy Traits: These traits determine the dominance of particular elemental or energy forces. *Alignment Traits: Just as characters may be lawful neutral or chaotic good, many layers are tied to a particular moral or ethical outlook. *Magic Traits: Magic works differently from layer to layer, and magic traits set the boundaries for what it can and can’t do. 'Physical Traits' The two most important natural laws set by physical traits are how gravity works and how time passes. Other physical traits pertain to the size and shape of a layer and how easily a layer’s nature can be altered. Gravity The direction of gravity’s pull may be unusual, and it might even change directions within the layer itself. : Gravity Traits: *Normal Gravity: Most layers have gravity similar to that of the Material Realm. The usual rules for ability scores, carrying capacity, and encumbrance apply. Unless otherwise noted in a description, it is assumed every layer has the normal gravity trait. *Heavy Gravity: The gravity on a layer with this trait is much more intense than on the Material Realm. As a result, Balance, Climb, Jump, Ride, Swim, and Tumble incur a circumstance penalty, as do all attacks. All item weights are effectively doubled, which might affect a character’s speed. Weapon ranges are halved. *Light Gravity: The gravity on a layer with this trait is less intense than on the Material Realm. As a result, creatures find that they can lift more, but their movements tend to be ungainly. Characters on a layer with the light gravity trait takes a penalty on attack rolls and Balance, Ride, Swim, and Tumble checks. All items weigh half as much. Weapon ranges double, and characters gain bonus on Climb and Jump. These advantages apply to travelers from other layers as well as natives. *No Gravity: Individuals on a layer with this trait merely float in space, unless other resources are available to provide a direction for gravity’s pull. *Objective Directional Gravity: The strength of gravity on a layer with this trait is the same as on the Material Realm, but the direction is not the traditional “down” toward the ground. It may be down toward any solid object, at an angle to the surface of the layer itself, or even upward.In addition, objective directional gravity may change from place to place. The direction of “down” may vary. *Subjective Directional Gravity:The strength of gravity on a layer with this trait is the same as on the Material Realm, but each individual chooses the direction of gravity’s pull. Such a layer has no gravity for unattended objects and nonsentient creatures. This sort of environment can be very disorienting to the newcomer, but is common on “weightless” layers. : Time Traits: *Time: The rate of time’s passage can vary on different layers, though it remains constant within any particular layer. Time is always subjective for the viewer. The same subjectivity applies to various layers. Travelers may discover that they’ll pick up or lose time while moving among the layers, but from their point of view, time always passes naturally. *Normal Time: This trait describes the way time passes on the Material Realm. One hour on a layer with normal time equals one hour on the Material Realm. Unless otherwise noted in a description, every layer has the normal time trait. *Timeless: On layers with this trait, time still passes, but the effects of time are diminished. How the timeless trait can affect certain activities or conditions such as hunger, thirst, aging, the effects of poison, and healing varies from layer to layer.The danger of a timeless layer is that once one leaves such a layer for one where time flows normally, conditions such as hunger and aging do occur retroactively. *Flowing Time: On some layers, time can flow faster or slower. One may travel to another layer, spend a year there, then return to the Material Realm to find that only six seconds have elapsed. Everything on the layer returned to is only a few seconds older. But for that traveler and the items, spells, and effects working on him, that year away was entirely real.When designating how time works on layers with flowing time, put the Material Layer’s flow of time first, followed by the same flow in the other layer. *Erratic Time: Some layers have time that slows down and speeds up, so an individual may lose or gain time as he moves between the two layers.To the denizens of such a layer, time flows naturally and the shift is unnoticed.If a layer is timeless with respect to magic, any spell cast with a noninstantaneous duration is permanent until dispelled. : Shape and Size Traits *Shape and Size: Layers come in a variety of sizes and shapes. Most layers are infinite, or at least so large that they may as well be infinite. *Infinite Layers: With this trait go on forever, though they may have finite components within them. Or they may consist of ongoing expanses in two directions, like a map that stretches out infinitely. *Finite Shape: A layer with this trait has defined edges or borders. These borders may adjoin other layers or hard, finite borders such as the edge of the world or a great wall. Demilayers are often finite. *Self-Contained Shape: On layers with this trait, the borders wrap in on themselves, depositing the traveler on the other side of the map. A spherical layer is an example of a self-contained, finite layer, but there can be cubes, toruses, and flat layers with magical edges that teleport the traveler to an opposite edge when he crosses them.Some demilayers are self-contained. : Morphic Traits: *Morphic Traits: This trait measures how easily the basic nature of a layer can be changed. Some layers are responsive to sentient thought, while others can be manipulated only by extremely powerful creatures. And some layers respond to physical or magical efforts. *Alterable Morphic: On a layer with this trait, objects remain where they are (and what they are) unless affected by physical force or magic. You can change the immediate environment as a result of tangible effort. *Highly Morphic: On a layer with this trait, features of the layer change so frequently that it’s difficult to keep a particular area stable. Such layers may react dramatically to specific spells, sentient thought, or the force of will. Others change for no reason. *Magically Morphic: Specific spells can alter the basic material of a layer with this trait. *Divinely Morphic: Specific unique beings (deities or similar great powers) have the ability to alter objects, creatures, and the landscape on layers with this trait. Ordinary characters find these layers similar to alterable layers in that they may be affected by spells and physical effort. But the deities may cause these areas to change instantly and dramatically, creating great kingdoms for themselves. *'Static:' These layers are unchanging. Visitors cannot affect living residents of the layer, nor objects that the denizens possess. Any spells that would affect those on the layer have no effect unless the layer’s static trait is somehow removed or suppressed. Spells cast before entering a layer with the static trait remain in effect, however. Even moving an unattended object within a static layer is very difficult. Particularly heavy objects may be impossible to move. *'Sentient: '''These layers are ones that respond to a single thought— that of the layer itself. Travelers would find the layer’s landscape changing as a result of what the layer thought of the travelers, either becoming more or less hospitable depending on its reaction. 'Elemental and Energy' Four basic elements and two types of energy together make up everything. The elements are earth, air, fire, and water. The types of energy are positive and negative.The Material Realm reflects a balancing of those elements and energies; all are found there. Each of the Inner Layers is dominated by one element or type of energy. Other layers may show off various aspects of these elemental traits. Many layers have no elemental or energy traits; these traits are noted in a layer’s description only when they are present. *Air-Dominant: Mostly open space, layers with this trait have just a few bits of floating stone or other elements. They usually have a breathable atmosphere, though such a layer may include clouds of acidic or toxic gas. Creatures of the earth subtype are uncomfortable on air-dominant layers because they have little or no natural earth to connect with. They take no actual damage, however. *Earth-Dominant: Layers with this trait are mostly solid. Travelers who arrive run the risk of suffocation if they don’t reach a cavern or other pocket within the earth. Worse yet, individuals without the ability to burrow are entombed in the earth and must dig their way out. Creatures of the air subtype are uncomfortable on earth dominant layers because these layers are tight and claustrophobic to them. But they suffer no inconvenience beyond having difficulty moving. *Fire-Dominant Layers: With this trait are composed of flames that continually burn without consuming their fuel source. Fire-dominant layers are extremely hostile to Material Realm creatures, and those without resistance or immunity to fire are soon immolated. Unprotected wood, paper, cloth, and other flammable materials catch fire almost immediately, and those wearing unprotected flammable clothing catch on fire. In addition, individuals take permanent fire damage on a fire-dominant layer. Creatures of the water subtype are extremely uncomfortable on fire-dominant layers. Those that are made of water take double damage. *Water-Dominant Layers: With this trait are mostly liquid. Visitors who can’t breathe water or reach a pocket of air will likely drown. Creatures of the fire subtype are extremely uncomfortable on water-dominant layers. Those made of fire take permanent damage. *Positive-Dominant Layers: An abundance of life characterizes layers with this trait. The two kinds of positive-dominant traits are minor positive-dominant and major positive-dominant. A minor positive-dominant layer is a riotous explosion of life in all its forms. Colors are brighter, fires are hotter, noises are louder, and sensations are more intense as a result of the positive energy swirling through the layer. All individuals in a positive-dominant layer gain fast healing as an extraordinary ability. *Negative-Dominant Layers: With this trait are vast, empty reaches that suck the life out of travelers who cross them. They tend to be lonely, haunted layers, drained of color and filled with winds bearing the soft moans of those who died within them. As with positive-dominant layers, negative-dominant layers can be either minor or major. On minor negative-dominant layers, living creatures takes permanent damage. If someone dies, they crumble into ash. The death ward spell protects a traveler from the damage and energy drain of a negative-dominant layer. 'Magic Traits' ''A layer's magic trait describes how magic works on the layer compared to how it works on the Material Realm. Particular locations on a layer (such as those under the direct control of deities) may be pockets where a different magic trait applies. *Normal Magic: This magic trait means that all spells and supernatural abilities function as written. Unless otherwise noted in a description, every layer has the normal magic trait. *Wild Magic: On a layer with the wild magic trait spells and spell-like abilities function in radically different and sometimes dangerous ways. Any spell or spell-like ability used on a wild magic layer has a chance to go wrong. *Impeded Magic: Particular spells and spell-like abilities are more difficult to cast on layers with this trait, often because the nature of the layer interferes with the spell. *Enhanced Magic: Particular spells and spell-like abilities are easier to use or more powerful in effect on layers with this trait than they are on the Material Realm. Natives of a layer with the enhanced magic trait are aware of which spells and spell-like abilities are enhanced, but Layer travelers may have to discover this on their own.If a spell is enhanced, certain metamagic feats can be applied to it without changing the spell slot required or the casting time. Spellcasters on the layer are considered to have that feat or feats for the purpose of applying them to that spell. Spellcasters native to the layer must gain the feat or feats normally if they want to use them on other layers as well. *Limited Magic: Layers with this trait permit only the use of spells and spell-like abilities that meet particular qualifications.Magic can be limited to effects from certain schools or subschools, to effects with certain descriptors, or to effects of a certain level (or any combination of these qualities). Spells and spell-like abilities that don’t meet the qualifications simply don’t work. *Dead Magic: These layers have no magic at all. A layer with the dead magic trait functions in all respects like an antimagic field spell. Divination spells cannot detect subjects within a dead magic layer, nor can a spellcaster use teleport or another spell to move in or out. The only exception to the “no magic” rule is permanent layer portals, which still function normally. 'How Layers Interact' *Seperate Layers: Two layers that are separate do not overlap or directly connect to each other. They are like Worlds in different orbits. The only way to get from one separate layer to the other is to go through a third layer. *Coterminous Layers: Layers that touch at specific points are coterminous. Where they touch, a connection exists, and travelers can leave one reality behind and enter the other. *Coexistent Layers: If a link between two layers can be created at any point, the two layers are coexistent. These layers overlap each other completely. A coexistent layer can be reached from anywhere on the layer it overlaps. When moving on a coexistent layer, it is often possible to see into or interact with the layer it coexists with. 'Layered Realms' Infinities may be broken into smaller infinities, and realms into smaller, related realms. These layers are effectively separate realms of existence, and each layer can have its own layer traits. Layers are connected to each other through a variety of nexus gates, natural vortices, paths, and shifting borders. Access to a layered realm from elsewhere usually happens on a specific layer: the first layer of the realm, which can be either the top layer or the bottom layer, depending on the specific realm. Most fixed access points (such as portals and natural vortices) reach this layer, which makes it the gateway for other layers of the realm. The Layer shift spell also deposits the spellcaster on the first layer of the realm. 'Layer Descriptions' *The Material Realm *The Astral Layer *The Inner Layers *The Etheral Layer *Elemental World of Air, Earth, Fire and Water *The elemental Poles of Positiv and Negative Energy *The Twilight Layer, or The Shadow Layer *The Outer Worlds *Interwebs